Childhood's Bloody Memories
by rheanette16
Summary: Senri Shiki has been having weird dreams lately, about a child... that has always been afraid of him. Will the past haunt him back again? Shiki x OC Night 4 up! :3
1. Summary

**Childhood's Bloody Memories**

_**That girl…**_

_**She said that I frightened her…**_

_**But I..**_

Shiki stood up to find himself in his dorm, with his blonde dorm mate sound asleep on the other bed. The night was still beautiful, and the moon was still high. It's light reflected in his eyes, but even if it's the moon, it still hurts, like the rays of the sun. He squinted, with the back of his palm rubbing against his closed eye.

"Why did I… dream of that…?"


	2. Night 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Athanasiamikee: Well, I'm not really good at making summaries but, thanks a lot! :D**

**Tiuannemei: Yup! I'll put Shiki X Rima on it, don't worry! Shiki isn't gay indeed, but he goes well with Ichijo XD Kidding. :P**

**Ironbell: I'll try my best on that!**

**111111111**

**Night 1: That Dream**

**111111111**

_**That girl…**_

_**Was afraid of blood…**_

_**But she…**_

A child sat on the wooden swing, his brown reddish hair getting wet by the snow that was falling from the sky. The blood that slides from the tip of his mouth to his chin smelled really tempting. Not for long he heard footsteps… running footsteps. He thought it was some random bully who wanted his swing back. He just sat there quietly , waiting for that child to show up. Then it did.

The child just stood infront of the swing, watching him quietly. He felt annoyed.

"Aren't you going to fight for the swing?" he asked, still having his head bowed down to the ground. The little girl shook her head.

"No I'm not. I'm just going to wait for you to finish."

He fell silent. He knew all his life that humans were brutal. Doing whatever it takes to have what they want.

"Nee?" the girl added, walking a little bit towards him. Startled, he shifts his head a little bit up.

"Do you want me to push you?" she asked. He knew what she was saying. She wanted to play with him. The swing without force was rather uninteresting, so he gave it a nod.

He squints, feeling the cold air pass through his face, neck and his cold hands that were tightly grabbing the chain handles of the wooden swing. But no matter how cold it gets, the wind feels good.

"Is this high enough?" she asked, cheerfully watching the swing as it goes back and forth, with her playmate on it.

"Yes…" he whispered. "…than-.."

"Nee, Little-boy-chan? I have to go…" the girl said, waving towards him.

"Ahh.." he muttered.

"Can we play again tomorrow?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Yes…"

"Yatta! Then, I'll see you again tomorrow, okay?" she said, before running away, leaving him behind on that wooden swing.

"thank…"

"You…" he whispered, opening his eyes to see the coffee table. He squinted his eyes as someone opened the curtains of the dorm so happily in the afternoon.

"Ichijo…san?" he yawned as he slightly raised his back to see the cheerful blonde.

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Shikki!" He greeted him as he began to wear his black polo for his uniform.

"Its that time of the day already?" he asked, taking one foot out to the floor after another. He sighed, brushing his hair up, getting himself awake.

"Nee, Shikki. You were talking in your sleep." Ichijo said as he showed the sleeves of his night class uniform on his arm.

"…I.. was…?" he repeated, as he stood up and opened his wardrobe.

"Yup…", replied Ichijo. "But I couldn't really make out the words… But they say talking in your sleep is bad."

"Says who…?" Shikki asked as he fixed his red tie on his neck.

"Says me." Ichijo smiled as he went towards the door. "Better hurry up."

**11111111111**

"Ohayou…" Shikki greeted as he went out of the dorm room.

"Don't you mean, 'afternoon'?" the girl stood leaning on the wall, got her ponies neatly tied with black ribbons. She was crossing her arms, a signal of disappointment.

"Konnichiwa, Touya-san…" he repeated, his eyes looking at her. Slowly approaching him, she poked his nose.

"Konnichiwa to you too."

Shikki slowly took hold of Rima's wrist and gently brought it down.

"Oi, Senri, Touya! Let's get going…" Kain Akatsuki said as the others were going out of the moon dorm already.

**11111111111**

"Alright , alright! Move back ,move back!!" the day class prefect blew her whistle as the other day class students were swarming before the gates of the moon dorm.

"Kaname-sempai!!"

"Idol-sempaiii!!"

"RUKAAA!!"

"Wild-sempai!!"

"Ichijo-sempai!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Mouu!! Quiet already!"

Everyone was halted when the gates of the moon dorm opened, with the beautiful night class students coming out of it with their books on their arms, and with that intelligent, studious look on their handsome faces, add some sparkling glitters, and there you have those stunning scholars.

"Good afternoon, my beautiful ladies!" Aidou as always goes with his energetic and star-like confidence to impress the girls. Hanabusa, also called 'Wild' always watches his every move so that he will not disappoint the dorm head that much.

Ichijo waved at the fans whose eyes are made out of hearts as they stared at the upright creature of the night.

Shikki's fans were snobbed, his attention was directed to Rima who was walking beside him.

The dorm head always greats his undying fans with a warm, tempting smile.

"Kaname-sempaaaiiiii…"

Rima held Shikki's arm as soon as she noticed that something was rather odd about him today.

"Shikki, what is it…?" she asked.

"No.. it's nothing…" his blunt reply as they went to the main school building of the academy. Rima gave herself a serious look, turning towards the gate of the Academy.

_**I'll also show you a sweet dream next night…**_


	3. Night 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Uwaah… At last! Finally had to write the second chapter 8D it took me some time to brain storm for this so I hope you guys enjoy… Sadly, this is a Shikki x OC fic… which contains a little of Shikki x Rima. Anyway, please enjoy. **

**Night 2: A New Friend**

Yuki was running through the hall. She was headed towards Chairman Cross' office. It was something urgent. Having no clue what it is, she hurried to her destination, to perform her duty as the academy prefect.

"Chairman! I'm here! What is it?" Yuki seemed to be startled as she saw a girl wearing the day class uniform, standing infront of her so-called father's desk, and seemed to be having a conversation with him.

"Uhm, excuse… me…?" she added, as she tapped the wooden door softly, but loud enough for both persons to turn their attention to her.

"Ah! Yuki! Glad you can make it!" Chairman Cross cheered as he gave a hand signal for Yuki to approach him and the girl.

"This is Shinju-san. She is our new student for the day class, and she will be one of your classmates." Kaien introduced the brown haired girl, who just stood there staring at the prefect.

"Nice to meet you…" she mumbled, bowing a little bit. Her bangs were almost covering half of her eyes so she couldn't see the prefect clearly… only until her shoulders.

"Wah! Nice to meet you. I'm Yuki!" Yuki smiled at the new girl. Its nice to have new friends and classmate for a change.

**22222222222222**

"So, that way is the boy's dormitory." Yuki said as she pointed to a hall that leads to the dormitory of the boys. "But sometimes, if their bathroom is closed, they sneak up on our bathroom, so be careful!" she added. Shinju hears her explain things, but her mind was focused on a certain window of the building.

"Shinju-san? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, turning back to the new student.

"Ah… I'm sorry… I was paying attention but… " Shinju paused, turning back to the prefect.

"Nee? Your bangs are almost covering your eyes. Why don't we cut it down?" Yuki asked, as she was trying to see through the girl's bangs. "It can be such a nuisance, you know."

Shinju replied with a hesitant nod, and Yuki pulled her towards the girl's bathroom.

"Hehe! I'm sure you'll be looking pretty good if we cut your hair a little- KYAAAA!!" Yuki screeched as she saw a silver-haired guy stripping his clothes down to the floor, showing his bare back.

"Z-Z-ZEROO!! What are you doing here?!" Yuki asked, frantically as the excitement caused her heart to palpitate.

"The bathroom at our dorm was out of order. There's nothing written on the rules that sharing a bathroom is prohibited." Zero replied, bluntly as he was reaching for another shirt.

"Well, you better hurry up. Shinju-kun and I are going to do something!" Yuki demanded Zero, and the said guy just stared at the person behind Yuki rather blankly, as he was wearing the shirt.

"Shinju?" Zero echoed.

"Nice meeting you… I'm Shinju Kusanagi." Shinju bowed down as the prefect set his eyes on her.

"A new student of the day class…?" Zero asked, turning back to Yuki.

"Yup! She's going to be our new classmate." Yuki replied, smiling at the guy.

"I see." Zero's last words before he took his leave, excusing himself from both girls. Yuki sighed, pulling Shinju in the bathroom.

"Who's he..?" Shinju asked as she closed the door.

"He's just my partner. We're both the academy's prefect, and… he's a childhood friend of mine." Yuki said as she looked for the scissors in the cabinet.

"Childhood friend…. Huh?" Shinju said as she sat down the stool and watched Yuki as she searches for the scissor.

"How about you? Where did you grow up?" Yuki asked as she washed the metal thing sterile while looking at her new friend.

"Me..?" Shinju was startled like she wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Yuki carefully leaned forward and held the scissors parallel to her bangs.

"Yup… " Yuki added as she slowly cut Shinju's bangs one step at a time. Looking down, Shinju watched as her hair fell to the ground, each strand separating from another.

"I grew up… " she paused as she stared at another hair strand that fell.

"_Alone…"_

_**I'LL SHOW YOU A SWEET DREAM NEXT NIGHT…**_


	4. Night 3

**Author's Notes: **

**Gaaah…. Don't remind me. I know its been ages since my last update. College life really kills me these days. Gaaah. I don't even get enough sleep now… my face is filled with pimples. I hope they get well soon D8. Anyway, I'm here to present, night 3! Please enjoy.**

**Night 3: The Night I saw those Eyes**

Yuki was busying herself with the stuff in the kitchen. She thought about eating mushroom cakes for dinner, but chairman prefers to cook food for his so-called children. Well, better not argue with him.

"Hmm… I wonder if I should ask chairman to cook a mushroom cake or two…" she wondered as she was staring at the frozen goods inside the plastic.

Not too soon, she heard soft footsteps approaching amidst the silence in the kitchen. She always knew whose footsteps were those.

"Are you hungry?" she asked before feeling two warm hands on her shoulders.

"Zero…?"

She lightly tilted her head to the side to have a blurred image of her friend who was all dressed up for duty.

"You're on duty?"

"The chairman asked me to." He gave out a sigh before standing up.

"Lazy bum!"

"Who're you calling a laze?" he asked as he ruffled the girl's brown hair.

"Hey… I just fixed my hair…" she said as she turned back to the guy who was already walking towards the door.

"Nee, be careful?" she said. Zero stopped for a while and looked back at her.

"Oh yeah… how's your new friend doing…?" he asked.

"Eh? Who?" she asked back in return. Being a prefect of the school causes her to have new friends and enemies at the same time.

"The one you came in the bathroom with earlier."

"Ohhh.. Shinju-kun? I already took her to her room. She's staying at the dorms." She replied.

"Ah… I see. Better keep watch too. Creatures of the night might be lurking around." His last words before leaving the kitchen. Yuki pouted. It's been like this forever. When will he stop hating them… and himself?

**33333333333**

Slowly opening her eyes, she sees the blank ceiling which was a little bid lit by the moonlight outside. She looks at the huge window. It was a big, bright moon which greeted her eyes a dark midnight. Sleep didn't visit her today. She sat up, seeing clearly the bedsheets and the closed walls around her a little better, because of her new friend cutting her nuisance bangs off. It seems that she can't sleep herself through the night because of having the new environment of an unfamiliar but somewhat nostalgic place to her. She stood up, wore her everyday clothes and went out of the room.

Walking alone during the night seemed convenient for her, for she is a night person. There are also the beauty of one place which you can only see at night, and are hidden at daytime. Shinju closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze just dropped by to greet her hello. Not aware of the path that she took. He ended up in a garden filled with blood-red roses. These things amaze her, for it has been a long time since she saw one. She reached out and took held of its stem, only to be pricked by its thorns.

"It hurt…" she whispered as she watched the blood form a big droplet on her finger.

"Are you alright? Day Class Student-san?"

Shinju turned to her left. A blonde haired man was standing there, watching her. He was wearing the immaculate white uniform of the night class. She began to analyze him. But her mind was in a chaotic manner when the man approached her and held her bleeding finger.

"A-anou…"

"It will just take a while…" he said, as he brought her finger to his lips and kissed the trail of red liquid away. She noticed that after he retrieves his lips from her finger, the pain goes away.

"Amazing…"

"Hai! Hope you have a good night…" he smiled. Not too soon, another voice was heard.

"Ichijo-san… My apologies I came late…" The brown haired night class student stepped out of the main door of the moon dorm to see the vice president talking with a day class student.

"Ah… Shikki. Hehe. Shall we go?" Ichijo smiled and went towards the standing straight Senri Shikki. Shikki just stood straight, staring at the day class student without even moving a muscle.

"Shikki?" Ichijou called his attention, and finally snapped him back to reality.

"Gomen… let's go, Ichijo-san." Shikki said as he went on, while Ichijo followed him.

"Have a nice sleep, Day class student-san! " Ichijo greeted before both disappeared into the night. Shinju was standing still. Those eyes were forever tainted in her mind…

"_Blood…"_

_**I'LL ALSO SHOW YOU A SWEET DREAM NEXT NIGHT...**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**Gaaah! Really sorry for updating just now… D8 college life gets in the way… anyway… here I present… night 4! Contains Ichijou x Shiki pairing! XD**

**Night 4: Unwanted Memories**

Waking up, the sight of the ceiling greeted her hello. After blinking herself out, she sat up and massaged her temples.

"My head hurts…"

She said to herself. Its an hour past midnight when she glanced on the grandfather clock infront of her. An hour past midnight and she can still hear people chattering outside. Deciding to clear her head off, she went out and decided to drink a glass of water. As she got out of the room, she saw both the day class prefects having a silent conversation.

"O…hayou…"

She greeted to cut the heavy atmosphere of both prefects.

"Oh hey, Shinju-kun!" Yuki smiled and greeted back."It's past midnight already… finding it hard to fall asleep?"

"A little… I think a glass of water will do good." Shinju answered, glancing at Zero who was giving a not-so-friendly glance at her.

"Ahh… please excuse me." She said as she walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water. Having the sight of this, Yuki turned to Zero with an angry look.

"what's with that face?" he asked.

"What do you mean by that? You just scared her off." She said.

**44444444444444**

"Whaaat…. That was a boring meeting to begin with…" Ichijou sighed as he stretched his tired arms up, while Shiki just watched him from behind.

"shall we go and grab parfaits? Your turn to treat me. " Ichijou added. Shiki quite gave him the same straight face.

"Ichijou-san… who was that day class student you were talking to a while ago…?" he bluntly asked.

"Eh?" he was startled, hearing those words from him. Ho-ho, jealousy issues?

"Merely a friend." Ichijou replied with a smile as he pulled the brown haired vampire to somewhere.

"Now let's go have that parfait?"

**44444444444444**

Looking at the checkered board, he moves the pawn forward. The sweet night has just begun, and playing chess alone fairly amuses him.

"Pawn… what is the reason of your existence…?" he asked as his crimson eyes glowed through the fire of the candle.

"The limits of your movements makes it hard for you to follow orders… apparently moving sideways to devour the enemy, to be sacrificed and to be defeated by another…" he added, making the rook devour the pawn.

"But surely I cannot deny a thing."

He stopped, moving the queen forward to corner the king of the other side.

"A simple game cannot be won without sacrifices."

_**I'LL ALSO SHOW YOU A SWEET DREAM NEXT NIGHT…**_


End file.
